


The Wild Ones

by GabrielVincent



Category: Dalton - Fandom, Glee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pianos, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielVincent/pseuds/GabrielVincent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan finds out that Julian's leaving. They both have better taste in music than is canon in Dalton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Ones

**Author's Note:**

> There doesn't appear to be a Dalton category on here so I thought I'd make one- I guess it's kind of fandomception or something. A fanfic within a fanfic. ~hoping there are Dalton fans somewhere here~  
> Rated T for language, really. Not sure what the rating boundary is for language.

"I have to go. I have to take this movie, Derek, you know I can't stand this any longer."  
"No. You're making too much of this. We need you here. He needs you here. I need you here to keep him in check-you're fine! You always are! You're the one that just sulks about something and gets over it-'  
"You don't understand what I'm saying. You're wrong, that's not me. This isn't just something. This is years out of my life when I could have had something better. I can't take this anymore, I can't take him anymore and I can't come back."  
"Julian, I- but you're just leaving? Just like that? Just going to let him drive you out of your home because he annoys you so much and you aren't even going to say goodbye? Well that's a great 'one last fuck-you' to him, I guess. Everyone else finds ways of dealing with it, Jules, why can't you?'"  
"Because I love him. For fuck's sake, Derek, I love him."

The colour drained from the face of Logan Wright as he jumped back from Julian's door like it had burnt him. He'd had his hand raised, about to knock and ask if he could borrow a shirt, when he'd heard Derek's voice and frozen as Julian hissed back at him.  
He was leaving. For good. Julian Larson, his best friend, the only strength, comfort, constant in his life was leaving because of him.  
The worst of it being, he considered as he padded carefully accross the corridor back to his room, that he hadn't known. He hadn't guessed, he hadn't even considered the possibility that- he shook his head as he collapsed onto his bed, the thought too huge and unexplainable for him to articulate.  
He switched off the lamp beside his bed and lay back. The light from the full moon outside placed delicate shadows of the trees outside his room onto his chest and his eyes stayed wide open, no pretense that he'd get any sleep tonight.  
It wasn't like he'd never thought about it. Him and Julian. Julian...for all his flaws -his many, many flaws- was undeniably the one person he could look up to, even a little. The one person who he could trust, even who he could trust to yell at and just know that he'd still be there the next day- coffee in the kitchen when it was way too early, a slight smile on his face and a sideways glance to tell Logan that neither of them needed to apologise or defend themselves. That was it, no matter what was said. Derek would stare incredulously as the two of them would continue a conversation from days ago as if nothing had happened, they'd laugh, just knowing that they had a level of understanding untouchable by anything.  
Well, clearly not anything, Logan thought, rolling over to face his desk where that photo of the three of them had been in a frame for years.  
It really had been years. Years of Logan chasing after boys who'd only remind him of his own failings when it ended, years of him being so wrapped up in himself and barely registering that it was Julian who'd push those guys towards him, tell him what to do when he'd really fucked up, even practically forced his goddamn medicine down his throat when he just couldn't cope anymore. Years of being looked after. And now a reason why.

He refused to acknowledge the tear falling down his face to stain the pillow. He couldn't put a name to how he felt. The pain in his stomach that felt like the gap between sick and hungry. He thought it must mean empty. The ache in his head and the rise in his heartbeat and the heat rushing up that was just growing panic as he let the idea of the loss wash over him- the idea that he'd wake up one day and Julian's room would be empty, the photographs of them gone, his beautiful wardrobe, the stupid black sheets on his bed, the six pairs of sunglasses on his windowsill and the smell of his ridiculously expensive cologne- the idea that Julian would leave without a contact- that he wouldn't send him weird texts about the other actors when he was filming, wouldn't forget about time zones and call him at fucking stupid-o'clock to tell him how annoying the director was, wouldn't come back with stories about Clark or all the girls he met or the things he saw-  
He just wouldn't come back and help him, comfort him in his own weird way by letting Logan yell at him or raising an eyebrow when he complained about something- that was when Logan would give him a gentle shove and tell him to fuck off, but his mood would be changed and things would be alright.  
Yeah, he was really going to miss that.  
He realised, pulling his hand away from his face, that he was soaked in tears. He wondered if perhaps this meant a little more than just missing someone.  
He couldn't even find it in him to be angry with Julian, that was the problem. He just felt overwhelmingly sad- like he was letting go of the one thing that meant something, the one thing stopping him feeling so lost all the time. The one person to know him best and know what to do when he just didn't.  
He couldn't accept that.

"Hey..."  
Logan's voice was hoarse as he pushed open Julian's door gently. He wanted to see him, make sure he wasn't too late, make sure that even if he did leave he'd leave with something good.  
Julian looked up in surprise. "What the fuck are you doing here, it's 2:30 am!"  
"I...I had to...I wanted to...I couldn't sleep, Jules,"  
The surprise turned to alarm as the light fell on Logan's face as he stepped in the room, making him squint and showing the shine of tears on his cheeks.

"Are you- are you okay, Logan? Look, I don't really want to-"  
"No, no I'm fine, but I need you to come with me," He forced a smile. "You were awake, anyway..."  
Julian gave him a confused look, but sighed in resignation as he got up and followed as Logan darted out the room. He had to jog to keep up, occasionally, Logan's hand flying to his face every so often and a sniff slightly echoed down the hall.  
Julian felt desperate to touch him whenever he caught up. But he never had. He never would. It would just look strange now, after years of shouting him down everytime he cried to go and really try and comfort him- wouldn't it? The only thing different was that he wasn't yelling his head off at the same time. Oh, and that this would be the last time Julian would ever see him.  
He didn't need to know that.

They had gone down about three flights of stairs and were definitely below the grounds now. No dorms here, out of everyone's earshot. Logan knew this was perfect. It had been his sanctuary, for whenever he felt too much to sleep, whenever he needed to let everything out.  
They reached a large oak door. Julian marvelled at the overall grandour of the place, thinking he might miss this ostentatious, patchwork building steeped in tradition and stories and memories. The towering stone walls and the ancient chandeliers, dripping more cobwebs than jewels.

Logan stepped inside and held the door for Julian, shutting it quietly behind him.  
"I'm pretty sure it's soundproof," he grinned.  
"Should I be worried?"  
Julian's eyebrows knitted together as he watched Logan dart across the floor to where the grand piano was lit by the night sky through the arrowslit window.  
"What are you doing, Logan?" his tone was worried, annoyed, exhausted- mainly exhausted, decided Logan, exhausted with him. With good reason. He turned his head away when he saw a tear fall onto an ivory key. God, he wished he understood this.  
"Lo...are you okay? You should really go back to-"  
"No. I need you to hear this. I need you to hear this now and I need you to understand that-" he sighed, his body shuddering with cold, with sorrow, with nervousness and how badly he wanted this to work.  
"Okay, okay, yes, I'm here, I'm listening." Julian's voice was quiet and soothing, like he was worried by the panic in Logan's voice.  
"I guess...I guess you're used to it," he mused, before registering he'd said it out loud. He breathed in and began to play.

There's a song playing on the radio  
Sky high in the airwaves, on the morning show  
And there's a lifeline slipping as the record plays  
And as I open the blinds in my mind, I'm believing that you could stay.

Julian's breath caught in his throat as the realisation hit him. He tore his eyes away from Logan's crouched form as he heard his voice catch on the last note, knowing that somehow, like always, Logan knew.

And oh, if you stay,  
Well I'll chase the rainblown fields away  
We'll shine like the morning and sin in the sun  
Oh if you stay.  
We'll be the wild ones  
Running with the dogs today.

There's a song playing through another wall  
All we see and believe is the Dj, and the debts dissolve  
And it's a shame the plane is leaving on this sunny day  
'Cause of you, my tattoo will be bleeding, and the name will stain

And oh, if you stay,  
We'll ride through disguised suburban graves  
We'll go from the bungalows where the debts still grow each day  
And oh, if you stay,  
Well I'll chase the rainblown fields away  
We'll shine like the morning and sin in the sun  
Oh if you stay.  
We'll be the wild ones  
Running with the dogs today.

Oh, if you stay  
Oh, if you stay,  
Oh if you stay, oh if you stay  
We'll be the wild ones-  
Running with the dogs today.

Logan paused as the final note rang out, leaving his foot on the pedal until it had left the room completely. He stared at the keys in front of him before rubbing his eyes and turning to let his whole body face Julian. His expression was soft, the shine of his eyes visible in the thin shaft of light that fell onto his hair.

"I don't want you to go, Jules. I don't want you to leave me, I don't." He whispered.  
Julian was frozen to the spot, shaking at what he'd just heard. He opened his mouth, but found it hard to make a sound come out, even worse to figure out what to say.  
Before he could, Logan stood up and walked towards him slowly. He reached out for his hand, Julian's fingers not responding to the touch at all.  
"I can't...I can't do this without you. I can't stand the thought of not having you, I spent hours just thinking about all the things that would be- all of you, Julian, I can't even comprehend you not being with me- it shouldn't happen, it can't work, it's not meant to go like that- God, I'm so sorry, for everything I've done to you and put you through I just- you were right there. Always. Without fail. And I want you so much. I can't put into words how much I owe you and...how much I adore you. How much I love you."

Logan stayed staring straight at him. He had both of Julian's hands in his and probably hadn't realised how much his nails were digging in.

"God, Lo, why do you even look worried- I can't believe you-" he broke off, pulled his hands away and brought them to Logan's face. He kissed his forehead, his eyes closed and every single awful feeling of the past year flooding out of him. He laughed quietly.  
"I don't understand how you exist, Logan Wright, I never have. But I think this means you're mine now, so I guess that doesn't matter."  
Logan kissed his mouth, his arm around his neck, pulling him as close towards him as possible. Trying to cover him with his body so he never left. He broke away just to hug him painfully tightly.  
"Hey. Stop crying. You'll never not have me, I swear." he said softly, stroking Logan's hair to calm his still-shuddering body. Logan looked up.  
"I'm emotionally unstable Jules, I'm allowed to be unreasonable." He grinned.  
"We're going back to bed, you psychopath..."  
Julian tangled his fingers into his as they climbed up the stairs. They went into Julian's room, where Logan went to pick up a photo of them from Junior year. He studied it for a long time before placing it reverently back on the desk.  
"This is never leaving your desk, right?"  
"Never."  
Julian smiled, tilting his head as he watched a million thoughts cross Logan's mind.  
"I love you, Jules."  
He crawled across the bed to pull Logan up beside him and rest his head on the black pillows. He kissed him slowly, feeling only relief or wonder or just happiness as he did so.  
"I love you too, Logan. And I will never leave you."  
"I wouldn't let you go if you tried."  
Julian stroked his hair, wiping the mark of a tear from his cheek with his thumb. "Will you be able to sleep now?"  
Logan pressed himself closer to him, wrapping both arms around his body.  
"If I can stop looking at you, maybe."


End file.
